1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus that performs printing using a continuous sheet.
2. Description of the Related Art
For high volume printing, such as print labs, a rolled continuous sheet is used. When manufacturing a rolled continuous sheet, a plurality of continuous sheets each having a length smaller than a required length may be connected with a fixing member, such as a splicing tape, (hereinafter simply referred to as a “tape”) in order to increase the yield ratio. In this way, the sheet having a required length is rolled. Such a rolled continuous sheet has one or more splices (connecting portions) at random positions at which two sheets are connected with a tape.
An apparatus described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-239715 detects the position of a splice by detecting a tape using an optical sensor. The apparatus performs control so that a certain area including the splice is defined as an unrecordable area and printing is not performed on the unrecordable area. In addition, if an area ahead of the splice cannot contain the entirety of an image of a large size (a second print size), the apparatus changes the sequence of images to be printed so that an image having a smaller size (a first print size) is printed in the area first.